


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by MyBoysAreCasDeanSamAndThor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBoysAreCasDeanSamAndThor/pseuds/MyBoysAreCasDeanSamAndThor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel and Desteil fluff. Its Sam's and Gabe's wedding and Dean and Cas are watching happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up When September Ends

This almost seemed like a dream, a full day of peace. A full day of joy and happiness, unlike the normal everyday life Dean was used to. His green eyes traveled across the room, a raspy chuckle leaving him upon the sight he saw: Charlie was at the front of the room, being the DJ, while Garth stood with his wife, talking to Chuck, who'd returned from his 'death'.

He paused, looking at the two grooms who had their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined. They were slow dancing, sharing the occasional murmur, looking adoringly into each other's eyes as if they were the only two there. Dean watched them for a bit, a small smile tugging at his lips. His younger brother was finally able to settle down, and have a semi normal life- as normal as being a newly wed to an archangel trickster can be.

Gabriel was a pain in the ass, but Sam truly loved him, and the archangel made him happy, and that was what mattered- not the fact that Dean still held a slight grudge against the archangel for the hell he put the Winchesters through. The past was the past, and it wasn't like Gabriel didn't make the ultimate sacrifice for them in the end.

Dean eventually tore his stare away, looking to the person seated across from him. The love of his life. Castiel, his angel. Dean reached across the table, grasping his angel's hand, running his thumb gently over the other's knuckles, his expression softening. Blue eyes, deep and loving locked with his own, and he could suddenly no longer sense the world going on around them. They stayed like that for a few more savored moments until a familiar tune pierced their trance.

Dean stood, offering the angel his hand, sparing a glance at the golden ring which adorned his finger. Castiel took his hand and stood, their fingers lacing together, Dean's hand on his torso, Castiel's on his shoulder. They made slow movements, swaying back and forth to the song that had played when they were in Sam's and Gabriel's places. The hunter and the angel, bound together, for better and for worse.

Castiel kissed Dean warmly, his eyes fluttering shut. The hunter kissed back softly, but its chasteness could not amount to the love it held. To the passion that was contained within. Continuing to move to the song's gentle beat and familiar tune, Cas' head rested against Dean's shoulder, his gaze drifting up to peer at his husband's face.

"I love you." He whispered quietly, feeling the other's chest vibrate as Dean allowed a brief chuckle escape, looking down at his angel. "I love you too, Cas." The hunter replied, feathering a kiss to the blue eyed man's forehead.

He hummed the tune, vaguely aware of the spectators, yet having no concern for them. All that he currently cared for was the one wrapped in the secure embrace of his arms, steadily dancing with him. Without even acknowledging it, Dean began to softly sing an occasional verse, his cheek pressed against the raven haired head, tucked into the crook of his neck. "...the innocence can never last, wake me up, when September ends..."

Castiel allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his face, even though Dean couldn't see. They were in their own world, and despite their surroundings, they were alone. Dancing to their song, deeply in love. To mundane outsiders, it would seem Dean was the more protective one, but from an angel's sight, you would then see otherwise. Castiel had his wings folded around the human as they danced to the song as one.


End file.
